toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma
Akuma (悪魔) is a Chef that previously worked for the IGO, and currently works for Rengoku as one of the Taoreta Akuma. He, with the other Rengoku members, is a Main Antagonist in Food Heaven. Generally, Akuma is partnered up with Raiku, his partner, having a flawless work ethic when partnered with him, but when partnered with other Taoreta Akuma members, he abandons his partner and does whatever he wishes. Despite this, however, he is one of the strongest members Rengoku has in its arsenal. Suna, Rengoku's leader, comments that Akuma is one of the few members he trusts to do difficult tasks, believing that he would follow through on the order without failing him. Being a Taoreta Akuma, and a renown Chef, Akuma is by far one of the strongest individuals shown in Food Heaven, being capable of defeating a vast amount of Gourmet World beasts with relative ease and shown capable of knocking out any Human World beast with just his intimidation alone. Despite being "reckless" when it comes to cooking, his cooking prowess is extraordinary, knowing how to cook a vast amount of Special Preparation Ingredients correctly, and also having the ability to hear the voices of food. Much like several people in the Toriko World, he has a rather large appetite compared to an average human being, capable of eating 840 servings until satisfied. Even as a child, he had an abnormally large hunger. Being Raiku's partner, he cooks whatever Raiku wishes to eat without hesitation. It was due to his opinions about certain foods that allowed Raiku to choose what to put in their Full Course. Unlike Raiku, who wishes to find GOD and add it to their Full Course, Akuma wishes to find NEWS. He is the older brother of Aitemu, and acted as her guardian until she reached the age of 20, where he disappeared with Raiku into the Gourmet World, not being heard since then. Many people believed for him and Raiku to be dead until they returned to the Human World. Appearance Akuma is a very tall man, with a muscular physique. He has longer black spiky hair that reaches just below neck-level. He is slightly darker skinned than his younger sister, seeming as though he received a tan. Due to the work that he does, his face can be seen as rather dirty at times. Over his right eye, he wears a black eyepatch with a white border. His attire is mostly composed of a black kimono that she wears under a white haori with a symbol on the back. He wears a white belt around his waist as decoration to the kimono. Much like his sister, he wears brown Japanese sandals with white socks that are hidden under his kimono. He is always shown carrying his sword, that has the appearance of a worn-down blade. However, it is not only his weapon for battle, but also his "kitchen knife". As a child, Akuma had a slightly bigger muscular definition than most children. He was always shown holding the same sword he uses to this day, showing that despite its state, he is capable of keeping it from breaking. His hair was much shorter, but still spiky. He wore a white near-torn robe that seemed too large for him at the time. Due to always being outside, and not having any parental figures around, he was constantly dirty, only allowing for the rain to clean him. Despite his size, however, he didn't eat much, showing signs of his body starving at times, as he fed the majority of his gatherings to a younger Aitemu. Full Course Menu Category:Antagonist Category:Taoreta Akuma member Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Human Category:Chef Category:Swordsman Category:Rengoku Category:Food Heaven